Talk:Seddie/@comment-4233280-20111119195812
Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress) runs a successful business he inherited from his father. His younger step- brother David Benson (A made up name for Freddie’s made up brother) wanders off of Freddie and is an alcoholic. Freddie is dating an upcoming model Sam (Jenette Mccurdy), while his personal assistant Cary (Miranda Cosgrove) appears to be secretly in love with him. Freddie is also involved in an intense competition with a rival horse-owner Pete (Made up name for a made up rival). The film opens with a murder plot involving a car accident which Freddie narrowly survives. When Freddie loses money in a race because his jockey had been bribed by Pete, Freddie plants a bomb in the jockey's car and kills him, showing Freddie to be a ruthless businessman. In a drunken stupor, David confesses to Freddie that he likes Sam and that he would quit drinking if he could spend his life with a girl like her. Freddie immediately stops dating Sam so that David can have her as he loves his little brother really much. David and Sam begin dating and appear happy, until in a twist, David reveals he knows of Sam's shady past and suspicious motives. David reveals that his father had secured identical life-insurance policies for huge sums on each of the sons. He explains that he wants to kill Freddie in what would appear to be an accident and inherit $100 million dollars in insurance payments and wants Sam to play along. Sam agrees to help in exchange for $20 million. They pretend to get married and David ignores Sam in this fake-marriage while continuing to play an alcoholic. As per his instructions, Sam seduces Freddie who confesses he loved her all along. David reveals the rest of his plan: to threaten to commit suicide in response to Sam and Freddie's affair by leaping off a tall building, have Freddie appear on the terrace, and get Sam to push Freddie off. So Sam gets Freddie to the top of the building and things go according to plan. Then Sam pushes Freddie off to his shock as he thought she loved him. She pushes him and while he was dangling from the edge, she said she loved him, but the money was more important. Inspector RD appears at this point to investigate the death, accompanied by a ditzy assistant. He immediately suspects foul-play in the death of Freddie as people claimed it was an accident. During his investigation, Freddie's assistant Cary reveals that she was actually married to Freddie, and produces a legitimate marriage certificate. Sam is shocked that their plan has been upset as Cary would now be the heir to the insurance money. In another twist, Cary was in on the plan all along and is secretly dating David. David, in love with Carly, plans to bump off Sam after he and Cary get the insurance money. Carly and David decide to kill Sam after they get rich from Freddie’e money. However, RD figures out during his investigation that Cary and David had faked her marriage with Freddie and that he had been tricked into signing the marriage certificate. RD confronts David about this and agrees to remain silent about it in exchange for $25 million. David and Carly hires the same hitman who murdered Freddie at the beginning of the film to kill Sam. Just as the hitman is about to kill Sam, Freddie reappears, revealing he is still alive, and rescues Sam. It is revelaed that Freddie was aware of the plan about him being killed by his brother all along as Sam, who had apparently fallen in love with Freddie, had been keeping him updated as she was never in love with David, but Freddie and “played” along with David just to protect Freddie. It is revealed that Sam never could of even dreamed of hurting Freddie and her pushing him off the edge was just to gain the trust of David. He was very well protected and didn’t fall to the ground as they thought. Freddie then confronts David and explains that he had overheard David discussing the failed murder attempt with the hitman and had been playing along the whole time so he could get the insurance money from his own fake-death and the insurance money from killing him. He allows David one last chance to win by agreeing to a car-race. Freddie shows up to the race in a sports car, and when David protests by saying that “Oh, you must have a very fast care, very fast engines, you cheater,” Freddie switches cars with David. This turns out to be a trick as David had tampered with the brakes on his own car. David told Freddie that on the phone. He was like “I win, I failed my own car brakes, the one where your driving in, I’ll meet u in hell after a few years.” Freddie then tells David “You Didn’t win, and I’ll be meeting you in hell after 5 minutes, not 50 years. I planted a bomb in that car.” He tells David that he had planted a bomb in his car (the one where David is now in), similar to the one that killed the jockey, and that it would be blown up if David ever slowed down below 100 km/h. Sam said “Oh My GOD! You planted a bomb in that car?” Freddie says “No, I just had to scare him. Now we’re both kind of even.” This deceives David into crashing into a petroleum tank, as if was afraid to go below 100 miles per hour. This killed him and Cary, who had been riding with him. Freddie narrowly escapes death himself. In the end, Freddie collects the insurance money from David's death and his own fake-death and is fleeing the city, only to be stopped by Inspector RD, who had been in on the plan (supporting Freddie and Sam, not David and Carly) too and had helped Freddie fake his death and get the insurance money. Inspector RD takes his half of the money, only to find a bomb in the bag along with the money. However, the bomb does not explode, and Freddie reveals that it was a mere precaution to see if RD would try to betray him and take all the money. Freddie rewards RD for his relative honesty by allowing him to live.